On The Way Down
by Solemn Peril
Summary: Sam isn't the only person Dean ever needed...and that's the reason Dean can't sleep easy...


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural only Lupen

Pairings: None so far

Warnings: None so far

Author: Solemn Peril

Hey you guys! I hope you like this. Please R&R! Tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1: Lupen

_'Dean, grab my hand! Please!' she pleaded helplessly as he continued to slip over the edge_

_'Why?' he asked quietly_

_'Because...I need you Dean.'_

Dean sat up in his sleep and closed his eyes briefly. He opened his eyes and looked over at Sammy who was sleeping soundly. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

"Why won't you just get out of my head?" he said more to himself with a mixture of anger and sadness

"Dean, are you in there?" Sam's groggy voice asking from the other side of the door snapping Dean back to reality

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute sammy."

"Ok but hurry...unless you want a puddle on this floor..."

Dean chuckled and ran the faucet as a cover up before leaving the bathroom. Sam went inside and shut the door behind him. Dean moved to his bag and looked around inside before taking out a small journal but not his fathers; his own. He skipped a few pages till a photo slipped out and onto the bed. Picking it up slowly he sat down on the bed and sighed. The woman in the picture had long brown hair down her back, hazel eyes shining bright and deep tan skin. There was no smile on her face, showing that the picture was taken by surprise. Dean smiled at the memory and stuffed the picture back in when Sam came out of the bathroom.

"No puddles sammy?" he asked with a smile

Sam laughed, "no, no puddles."

"Good, then I'm going to go take a shower!"

Sam looked at him oddly but dean ignored the look and continued to take out his clothes. Sam shrugged deciding it was too late to deal with 'Dean weirdness' and went back to sleep. Dean looked over his little brother before heading into the bathroom.

0.0.0.0.0.

Lupen walked down the hallway of the house fully alert and turned a corner. She could hear a few things knock over and smiled, getting her gun ready. She ran around the corner and came face to face with the awaiting demon. The demon knocked her back with one hand and she went flying into a wall.

"Stupid bitch!" Lupen yelled and kicked the other woman in the stomach

"You really think you can beat me kiddo?" she asked with a smile and took the knives out of her belt pocket

She her hand turned red and it spread to the knife. She released the knife, throwing it at Lupen. Before Lupen could dodge it, it hit her in the stomach. She intstantly felt the burning and cried out before feeling another hit her in her stomach again.

"You suck, Lis (A/N: Yes! I mean Lis)!" she yelled and pulled up her gun to shoot Lis in the leg

Lis fell to the ground with a scream and disappeared with a bolt of lightening. Lupen breathed deeply and started to hobble out of the house.

"Shit!" she yelled in irratation as she entered her car and ripped out the daggers

Lupen shut her door and turned on the car. She sighed heavily as she drove down the road in search of a hotel.

0.0.0.0.0.

Sam sighed heavily and checked the clock: 3:50 AM. Dean was still up since he couldn't sleep and well Sam was up for nightmare reasons.

"I'm going to the gas station and getting us some junk food. Can i get the keys Dean?" Sam said as he stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers

"Yeah, they're in my coat pocket, go get 'em."

"Alright, see you in a few. If you want anything special then call my cell," with that Sam left Dean to his boredom

Sam made it to the lobby to watch a girl stumble in, she was covering her stomach and shaky on her feet. She walked to the clerk's desk and rented a room but the clerk didn't look up at her, just handed her the key and excepted the money. Sam didn't know if that was really good or bad. The woman was heading his way and he noticed that he was staring.

"Hi," he said as he began to walk past her but stopped cold when he saw that she had an arm over her stomach but it wasn't covering the blood dripping from her stomach

She nodded at him and tried to walk more but she stumbled. As she was about to hit the floor Sam rushed over and caught her.

"Th- Thanks," she said breathlessly and he noticed that she was sweating and pale

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Well, not really," she breathed, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, not knowing who he was but there was something in his eyes

He nodded, "Let me help you to your room."

She nodded back, "Thanks. Lupen."

He dropped his voice to a whisper, "A werewolf did this?"

She chuckled 'Should of seen that one coming' , "No, my name."

"Oh, I'm Sam."

She nodded and he helped her to her motel room. They opened the door and Sam sat her on the bed.

"Ok, you got any bandages?"

"Bag," she pointed weakly to the drawstring bag she had brought in with her

"Ok. Hold on, we'll get you patched up."

Finally Sam sewed the last stictch and stood up. Lupen smiled up at him and looked down to her stomach.

"Thanks Sam."

"No prob Lupen, but I should get going. I have to run an errand. See you around, if you need anything call me."

He jotted down his number on the notepad the motel provided and waved at her before walking out of the room.

0.0.0.0.0.

Sam walked back into him and Dean's room and dropped the bag onto the side table. Dean looked up at him from the tv.

"You've been gone long."

"Yeah," he said, "Some one walked in all bloody and I helped them out."

"Say no more about your little kinky fiascos Sammy!"

Sam laughed, "Where'd you get that from what I said?"

Dean shrugged and began to dig into the bag Sam had brought in with him.

* * *

Sorry if the first chap is a little weak but don't worry i have big plans for this one:

Who's Lupen? What is Dean dreaming about? Who's is the woman in the picture? Does Sam know shit? lol, stick around and find out!


End file.
